


Changes and Other Inconveniences

by tiptoetwirl (SheSellsSeaShells)



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pining Tony, UST, oblivious Gibbs, team leader Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheSellsSeaShells/pseuds/tiptoetwirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs is back but that's just the beginning of Tony's problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Goes AU in season 4. Spoilers in this chapter for all of Hiatus.

“It’s not a simple matter of handing you your badge and gun back, Jethro,” Jenny leant back in her chair and steepled her fingers. “There are rules to follow. Protocol.”

 

“I thought I was on vacation,” Gibbs smirked. “I may not be the Director but even I know there’s not a whole lot of protocol there.”

 

“No. But there is when an agent attempts to take over a team that already has a leader.” Jenny’s gaze sharpened, looking for any sort of reaction provoked by her words but Gibbs was, as usual, unreadable.

 

“I don’t want DiNozzo’s team,” Gibbs replied. This was something he’d thought long and hard about. “I want a new one.”

 

“A new one?” Jenny only partially managed to hide her surprise. “And you think we have the space or resources to just give you a new team.”

 

“I  _think_ I either get a new team or you can finally file those retirement papers.” Gibbs said. There was no way in hell he was demoting DiNozzo. Gibbs’ memory was still a bit fuzzy but he knew that his feelings for Tony were complicated at best. At the moment, Shannon and Kelly’s deaths were still a gaping wound, and something he tried his damndest to avoid thinking about. He didn’t want or need additional complications.

 

“You’re serious,” Jenny blinked.

 

“You think I’m joking?” Gibbs raised his eyebrows, his tone of voice making it clear what he thought about  _that_ train of thought.

 

“Of course not,” Jenny’s grin was wide and genuinely amused. “’You never joke.”

 

Gibbs stayed silent, his expression unchanging and Jenny sighed. She was quiet for a moment thinking over her options. Tony did deserve his own team, enough so that she was going to offer him Rota. That had been before she realized Gibbs was willing to relinquish control of the MCRT. This was…good.

 

“As it happens,” Jenny pulled open one of her desk drawers as she spoke. “HR has really been doing their jobs well. There’ve been an influx of new applications and SecNav just approved the formation of a new team this morning. I’d been thinking of offering it to Agent DiNozzo but it’s a position that requires someone with more…experience.”

 

Gibbs stayed silent, tilting his head in question.

 

“These are the new applications,” Jenny stood, carrying a not inconsiderable pile of folders and crossed around her desk to dump them into Gibbs’ lap. “You can have your pick.”

 

Gibbs eyed the pile of paperwork and fought the urge to groan, standing and leaving Jenny’s office without a word. Jenny’s laughter followed him out.

 

 

~O

 

 

Tony DiNozzo fought the urge to sigh slipped out of NCIS headquarters and into the morning sunshine. He’d just had a meeting with the Director and, truth be told, was a little shell shocked. There were many scenarios he’d envisioned with Gibbs’ return but keeping control of the team was not one of them. That it was Gibbs’ idea was even more baffling. Gibbs didn’t like change and often fought against it like he was chasing down the suspect in a hot case. That he would voluntarily take on an entirely new team, that he would voluntarily subject himself to grass green, lick-ass probies was telling.

 

Gibbs was avoiding him. Either that or he was still suffering the effects of that coma. Okay so the creepy moustache was a dead giveaway that Gibbs was not firing on all cylinders but Tony hadn’t thought it was that bad. How was he supposed to watch over Gibbs if the man was demanding a whole new team? On a normal day, Gibbs was prone towards withholding information and walking solo into dangerous situations. Add in brain scrambling via explosion induced temporary amnesia and Tony’s natural urge to watch over Gibbs was multiplied tenfold.

 

Smiling at the barista as he ordered a hazelnut latte with an extra shot of espresso, Tony wasn’t ignorant of the once over she gave him or the second glances he garnered from the ladies seated at the table to his right. He was wearing Ermenegildo. Of course they were looking. If anyone he knew were around, Tony would have looked right back but now, on his own, there was no need to carry on the pretense. Stirring in sugar and extra cream, Tony replaced the lid and turned to leave…and found himself staring straight into electric blue eyes.

 

“Boss!” Tony’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

“Not your Boss anymore, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said, reaching past him for a napkin.

 

“Yeah, I heard that.” Tony averted his gaze and slid past Gibbs when it seemed as if the older man was ill-inclined to move.

“You didn’t have to give up the team, boss” he said. “I would’ve moved.”

 

“You ever known me to do anything I don’t want to do, DiNozzo?” Gibbs raised both eyebrows.

 

“No,” Tony shook his head and automatically fell into step behind Gibbs as they left the coffee shop.

 

“Well, there you go then,” Gibbs replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

 

“I gotta say, boss,” Tony spoke. “I really think you should take a few day to think this through…you know, make sure you’re not making a mistake or rushing into things…” Tony trailed off at the look Gibbs sent his way. “I mean, I’m not implying you make mistakes or rush into things…I just, I just think you should be sure…”

 

“You ever know me to not be sure about what I want, DiNozzo?” Gibbs voice suggested Tony was walking on thin ice and Tony didn’t have to think twice about his answer.

 

“No boss,” he replied. “You always know what you want.”  _It’s just never me._ Tony held in another sigh at the thought. He was pretty used to being unwanted and, since his reaction to Gibbs had been instinctive and visceral from the moment he’d set eyes on the older man, he was also pretty used to Gibbs not wanting him the same way. Women were a useful distraction from unrequited lust which soon turned into that other unrequited ‘L’ and, most of the time, they worked. This time, however, the pleasure of seeing Gibbs again after so many months, of knowing he’d be able to see him every day, meant that his reactions were a little too potent to be easily suppressed.

 

Gibbs glanced back at Tony, picking up an odd tone to the younger man’s voice, only to find him lost in thought. Those eyes had featured in the numerous and indecipherable nightmares that haunted Gibbs ever since the explosion too often for his liking. Usually they were clouded with pain, or alight with amusement, or narrowed in determination. Now, however, they were blank, unreadable, and that scared Gibbs more than he’d admit. His gut was telling him that an unreadable DiNozzo spelt trouble. Before Gibbs could speak, however, they were reaching Navy Yard and Tony’s phone was ringing and then they were striding into the bullpen and Tony was barking orders at the rest of his team.

 

“Why isn’t Gibbs coming with us?” Ziva asked, watching as the older man disappeared behind a group of cubicles.

 

“Because Gibbs isn’t a part of this team Ziva,” Tony replied. “That happens sometimes when you quit.”

 

“But he is back yes?” Ziva stood her ground and fixed Tony with one of her characteristically intense stares.

 

“He’s back Ziva, just not on this team.” Tony said, letting his voice and expression soften as he broke the news. Ziva blinked and McGee actually took a step back in surprise. “Unfortunately you two are stuck with me.” The smile he gave them was slightly self-depreciating and had absolutely no effect.

 

“No!” Ziva shook her head, her eyes gleaming with that stubborn tint Tony knew so well. “We are a team. Gibbs belongs with us! There is no reason to kick him to the curb just because you like being in charge, Tony!”

 

Tony sucked in a breath and waited a beat then two. McGee was staring at Ziva in horror and Tony was glad to know that he, at least, wasn’t placing blame.

 

“Ziva,” when Tony spoke his voice was controlled and professional and, had Ziva been in the right frame of mind, she would have heeded the warning it presented. “I understand that you’re upset by this news so why don’t you take the rest of the day off. Speak to Gibbs and the Director to figure out what your options are before doing something you might regret.”

 

“You are kicking me off the case?” Ziva’s spine straightened, outrage evident in her tone.

 

“Yes,” Tony slung his backpack over his shoulder. “You’re not in the right frame of mind for work. Go home Ziva. Come speak to me again when you’ve calmed down.”

 

“You do not have the authority…” Ziva began but Tony cut her off.

 

“Whether you like it or not, Officer David, I am the team lead for the MCRT. Who works a crime scene is  _my_  decision and right now, you are not fit for investigative work. If you want, you can work cold cases. The choice is yours.” And with that, Tony brushed past her and headed towards the elevator. Tim and Ziva exchanged bewildered glances before McGee shrugged. Orders were orders and they had been taking them, albeit reluctantly, from Tony for four months. He could continue doing so until this mess was sorted out.

 

“What’s going on, Tony?” McGee asked as they drove to the scene.

 

“Gibbs asked for a new team,” Tony replied, glancing at Tim from the corner of his eyes. “Apparently, he feels a burning need for change.”

 

“’Change?” McGee echoed. “Gibbs?”

 

“Hey don’t look at me probie,” Tony shrugged. “It’s not like I’ve ever been able to tell what Gibbs was thinking.”

 

“Yes you have,” Tim argued. Now was not the time for masks or deflection. “You know him better than any of us, sometimes even better than Ducky and Abby.  _What is going on, Tony?_ ”

 

“I don’t know!” Tony let a little of his frustration show. “All I know is that you and Ziva have a decision to make McGee. If you want a transfer, now’s the time to ask for it.”

 

“You think I want to leave the team?” McGee asked, affronted.

 

“I think,” Tony said. “That this is not a temporary lapse of judgment. Gibbs seemed pretty certain about what he wants, Tim, and it is not to lead the MCRT. Think very seriously about what it is  _you_ want. I honestly don’t blame you if you’d rather work for Gibbs. Hell,  _I’d_  rather work for Gibbs but, Tim, if you transfer off of this team, you won’t be able to come back.”

 

Silence reigned for a moment as Tim let Tony’s words sink in. Over the past four months Tony had been a pretty amazing team lead and Tim and Ziva had given him nothing but grief. Okay, it had all been in good fun and Tony had seemed to understand that they were just frustrated with the entire situation. It was amazing sometimes, just how much Tony understood. Tim had often though about the time when he’d be senior field agent. He wasn’t there yet. When Gibbs had left for Mexico, Tony had handed Tim the title of SFA in name only. McGee didn’t do any of the paperwork or official duties and had taken that as a sign that Tony was also hoping Gibbs would return.

 

Nobody thought he would do so and  _still_  leave them behind.

 

 

~O

 

 

He’d been expecting this.

 

Gibbs crossed his arms and regarded the pacing woman in front of him. Her dark hair fell down her back and over one shoulder, slim hands gesturing as she spoke, spine straight and dignified, eyes flashing with confusion and hint of vulnerability.

 

“Ziva,” Gibbs spoke. “Tony is in charge of the team now.”

 

“He is not you!” Ziva protested and Gibbs merely inclined his head in agreement. “You are the best, Gibbs and I will only work for the best.”

 

“You’ve been working with Tony for almost two years now Ziva,” Gibbs pointed out. “Why the sudden aversion to him now?”

 

“I don’t…he’s immature and childish and  _always_ whining!” Ziva threw her hands up in frustration and Gibbs tuned out the rest of her words as she continued to rant about the superficial.

 

He heard what she wasn’t saying as well. Ziva was an experienced spy and assassin but she was young, so damn young, and all her time at Mossad had not taught her to adequately look beneath the surface. She trusted Tony and the rest of the team, but only to an extent. Even after all this time, Ziva still hadn’t learned to fully depend on someone who she felt was not her equal. She was getting better at reading people but Tony was a master of disguises and Gibbs doubted she’d ever be able to properly read him. She saw the prankster and frat boy. She didn’t see the core of steel that lurked beneath.

 

No doubt, Tony would have already realized this and so gave her the opportunity for a quick and clean break instead of prolonging the process.

 

“Okay,” Gibbs said and Ziva halted mid-tirade, turning to look at him with wide eyes. “Okay.”

 

The smile that curved her lips made her look even younger and Gibbs swallowed the guilt that welled in his throat. Tony might have known this was coming, and Gibbs’ memories might not be all there but there was one thing he did know, Tony thought of Ziva as family. This was going to break his heart.

 

 

~O

 

 

Tony sighed as twisted his neck, stretching out all the kinks. He scrubbed at his face with one hand before taking a deep breath. Damn but this was turning out to be a long day. Ziva had disappeared by the time they’d returned to headquarters but her transfer request was sitting on his desk. The music was blaring in Abby’s lab as he entered and Tony suppressed a wince. Drained as he already was, Abby’s usual perkiness was going to be difficult to deal with. As it turned out, Tony didn’t really spend much time with Abby.

 

“Get out!” Abby pushed Tony and he took a step back out of pure surprise.

 

“Abs? What’s going on?”

 

“Don’t you ‘Abs’ me! You got Gibbs kicked off the team!” Abby hissed, pushing him again, this time ineffectually.

 

“I didn’t…”

 

“Don’t try to deny it mister!” Abby interrupted. “Ziva told me how you threw a hissy fit because you weren’t in charge any more. Well guess what, Tony? This isn’t about you!”

 

Tony quickly reigned in the anger that threatened to escape him. Why was everyone blaming him for Gibbs’ decisions? First, he was the outlet for the frustrations when Gibbs decided to quit and now the same was happening again because Gibbs decided he wanted a new team. Well he’d be damned if he was going to put up with it any longer. Gibbs was back. He could clean up his own damned messes.

 

“I’ll send McGee down to discuss evidence,” Tony said before turning on his heel and striding from the room.

 

Abby huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring after him for a moment but her expression immediately changed when the doors to her lab slid open once more.

 

“Gibbs!” Abby beamed, “And you brought me Caff-Pow! Aw!”

 

Gibbs walked past her to the sink and promptly drained the drink before tossing the empty cup into the trash, turning to survey Abby with extra hardness to his typical scowl. It was only then that Abby realized Gibbs was angry. Really angry.

 

“What’s going on, bossman?” Abby asked, confusion knitting her painted features.

 

“What’s going on, Abby,” Gibbs scowled. “Is that you were out of line.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Abby replied, worry starting to thread through her confusion.

 

“Nobody makes me do anything I don’t want to do, Abby,” Gibbs growled and Abby shrank back slightly. Gibbs never growled at her. “Nobody!” And with that he stormed back out of her lab, leaving Abby with a lot to think about.

 

When Ziva had said she thought Gibbs was given a new team because Tony did not want to be demoted, Abby had had no problem believing her. Ziva was part of the family after all. She’d already been angry. Gibbs was supposed to return and everything was supposed to go back to normal. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Tony was the goofball, the jokester and prankster and comic relief that kept them gelled together as a team. Gibbs was the fearless and almost superhuman leader. That’s how it was supposed to be.

 

Abby picked up Bert and hugged him to her chest, sniffling as the action produced a loud fart. She didn’t like change very much. It made her cranky and that made her yell at people and that meant she now owed Tony and at least a dozen black roses. At least.

 

 

~O

 

 

Tony sighed as he pulled into his parking spot, thank God the day was over. They’d had to send Agent Lee undercover, and she’d been nervous at first but had, ultimately done a really good job. Tony had a good feeling about Michelle. She was prone to nerves and a stickler for the rules but she had potential and Tony loved working with someone with potential. He switched off his car, staying seated for a second before he summoned up the energy to move.

 

With thoughts of a hot shower and maybe a Die Hard marathon circling his mind, Tony was debating on whether to order pizza or Chinese. There normally wouldn’t be a choice but even though Gibbs was back he wasn’t really  _back_  and Tony found that echoing some of the older man’s habits helped to ease the intensity with which he missed Gibbs. Given his frame of mind, it was no surprise when Tony found himself blinking in surprise when he found someone waiting on his doorstep.

 

“McGee?” Tony greeted. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Hey Tony,” McGee gave the other man a once over, noting the lines of strain around the other mans eyes. “I didn’t realize you were working late. I would’ve talked to you at work instead.”

 

Tony held in a groan and lamented Bruce Willis and his new, lemon scented shower gel.

“C’mon in probie,” he said. “Make yourself comfortable. I’m just gonna change into sweats.”

 

“Sure,” Tim nodded.

 

“Oh and give the Chinese place a call will, you?” Tony added. “The number’s on the fridge.”

 

Tim didn’t bother with a reply since Tony had already disappeared into his bedroom but he did order more a little more than was strictly necessary. It hadn’t escaped his notice that Tony was not only tired, he was also thinner. McGee had had a very interesting talk with Abby earlier and both had realized that they hadn’t been very good friends to the older man lately. Tony might be highly annoying most of the time but he always,  _always_  stepped up when it counted.

 

Tim couldn’t even begin to guess at the issues that motivated Tony, the layers were too numerous and too complicated for him to even attempt to unravel. Instead he’d resolved to simply return the favour. To attempt to be as good a friend to Tony as Tony had been to him. Gibbs was acting strangely and Ziva had shown that she held little trust or faith in them as agents. Tony was bound to be affected, to feel it was his responsibility to make sure Gibbs wasn’t putting himself in unnecessary danger, that Ziva wasn’t reverting to super-assassin extraordinaire, that Abby didn’t get too down on herself because of all the changes that were happening. As surely as Tim knew his own name, he knew Tony would feel responsible for them all, regardless of how often they used his as their proverbial punching bag.

 

 

“You order the food yet?” Tony asked as he padded into the lounge, barefoot and in OSU sweats.

 

“Yeah,” Tim nodded. “I got you chow mein, spring rolls and crispy shredded duck with a side of fried rice.”

 

“Chow mein  _and_  duck?” Tony raised an eyebrow as he switched on the channel and switched to ESPN. “You trying to break it to me gently? I told you I would understand if you wanted a transfer, McGee.”

 

“I don’t want a transfer,” Tim rolled his eyes and swiped the remote from Tony, flipping to Discovery Science.

 

“So you just want to eat takeaway and make me sit through boring McGeek show?” Tony’s expression was disbelieving.

 

“Yep,” Tim smirked as he slipped off his shoes to prop his legs on the coffee table. “That’s about it.”

 

Tony stared at him for a moment before he grinned, large and boyish and so completely  _Tony_  that Tim couldn’t help but grin back.

 

“So, I get to be your Senior Field agent for real now?” Tim asked.

 

“Oh yeah, definitely probie,” Tony smirked. “In fact I know just the thing to start with.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Tim raised an inquiring eyebrow, “What’s that?”

 

Tony’s grin turned devilish.

“Paperwork.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to settle down at NCIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers in this chapter for 'Dead and Unburied' and 'Sandblast'.

Michelle Lee hurried past the guards that manned the front desk, flashing her badge at them even as she hastily tucked her shirt into her trousers. She flew up the stairs, tying her hair up as she went and stopping between levels to apply a coat of lipstick. Then she was off again, juggling bag, jacket and three cups of coffee. 

“You’re late,” a smooth voice said as she burst from the stairwell into the bullpen.

Michelle whipped around, wisps of hair escaping her pony-tail, coffee cups teetering precariously and eyes widening as she noticed Tony, impeccable as always, leaning against a cubicle. 

“Whoa, careful there!” Tony cautioned taking the cups of coffee from her.

“I’m so sorry sir!” Michelle began to say, “I overslept and then the heating wasn’t working and then the family who lives next door lost their daughter and…”

“Hey, hey, hey! Calm down,” Tony held up two hands to show he wasn’t angry. “Sounds like you’ve had a heck of a morning.”

“I really am sorry I’m late,” she managed a wobbly smile and sank gratefully into her chair. 

“It happens,” Tony shrugged. He remembered the trouble he’d had when the heating had gone from his apartment and could sympathise completely. “Did your neighbours find their daughter?” 

“Yeah,” taking a deep sip from her coffee, Michelle shook out her jacket and hung it on the back of her chair. “They’d told her to wait by the car for the school run but she saw a stray cat and decided to follow it. They caught up to her a block or so from the apartment.” 

“And do you have somewhere to stay while the heating’s getting fixed?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, my friend lives close to the Yard. She said I could stay with her,” Michelle nodded. “Thanks, boss.”

“You’re a part of this team now Michelle, we look after our own,” Tony grinned at her before leaving to talk to McGee. 

And the thing was, Michelle reflected, that he really meant it. She’d only been a part of the MCRT for a few weeks but one thing she’d quickly learnt was that Tony DiNozzo really was as gorgeous as she’d been warned, but he was twice the agent his (already impressive) reputation made him out to be. Under Agent Gibbs the MCRT had reached legendary status. His second in command had survived the plague and could sweet-talk bees out of their honey. Everyone at NCIS knew him as the streetwise, charming former cop who always went out of his way for a friend, and a lot of the other agents considered Tony a friend. 

Timothy McGee’s computer skills were quickly becoming the envy of every other team at the agency and Michelle had even heard rumours that the CIA was putting out feelers about a possible transfer over to their international cybercrimes unit. The CIA! McGee was gentler than Tony, he sometimes called her probie, but he was supervising her training so Michelle could understand it. She was the new girl and McGee had never abused his authority. He was a nice guy, witty and a little sarcastic, and clearly well able to decipher Tony’s moods. 

That was a skill Michelle was hoping she’d one day learn. For all his charisma and charm, Tony was pretty hard to read. Unless he was around Agent David. Then it was very clear that he was hurt over the other woman’s decision to transfer. Michelle hadn’t worked with Ziva David very long but whilst Ziva was beautiful and undoubtedly deadly, she was also a little cold. She’d never been nasty towards Michelle, in fact, Ziva had never paid much attention to her at all. When it came to Agent DiNozzo, on the other hand, Ziva could sometimes be cruel. Tony seemed to take it in his stride but it was clear that Tony considered Ziva a friend. Michelle didn’t care how damned legendary Agent Gibbs was, for a friend, Ziva’s actions were reprehensible. 

“Gear up people!” Tony called as he descended the stairs from the Director’s office and Michelle realised that she’d zoned out for quite a while. “We’re visiting the Army-Navy Club.” 

“We got a case Tony?” Tim asked, shouldering his bag and grabbing his badge and gun.

“No probie,” Tony rolled his eyes. “We’re going golfing. Yes, we’ve got a case!”

Michelle smothered a giggle as she followed behind them. Sometimes, McGee and Tony quarrelled like brothers. It was quite a sight to witness. 

 

~O

 

Gibbs fought the urge to slam his head against a wall. They had been called in when a realtor found a dead body caked with mud in the living room of a house she was showing. Local LEOs found a military ID on him and called NCIS. Gibbs desperately needed coffee and knew that, if Tony had still been his second in command, he’d have had it by now. As it was, he didn’t have a second in command but he did have tweedle-dum and tweedle-dee, otherwise known as Brian James and Morgan Harrison. 

If he were being fair, Gibbs would have said they were capable but very, very inexperienced. As it was, it had been a couple of hours since he’d had a cup of coffee and Gibbs was not in the mood for being fair. At the moment, James was sketching the scene and Harrison had been sent on a coffee run while Ziva questioned the realtor. Ducky and Palmer were carrying the body out and, with a resigned but internal sigh, Gibbs put himself to work looking for footprints. If Harrison had any sense he’d come back with coffee and information. 

As if he could hear Gibbs’ thoughts, Harrison chose that moment to enter, his blond hair windblown and trench coat flapping behind him. To his credit he handed Gibbs’ his coffee and started to talk without being prompted.  
“I ran the ID the local LEOs got off the body, boss,” Harrison said. “Lance Corporal James Finn was stationed at Quantico. He went UA when his unit was shipped to Iraq six months ago.”

“Looks like he’s got a pretty good reason for not showing,” James remarked, looking up from his sketchpad. 

“You done already?” Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow and James immediately returned his attention to his sketchpad.

“No boss.”

Scowling, Gibbs took another sip of his coffee.  
“Find out where Finn was buried,” he said to Harrison before striding from the room. 

“It won’t be far Morgan,” Ducky said, taking pity on the slightly bewildered looking man. 

“I’ll try the backyard,” Harrison nodded. “Thanks, Dr. Mallard.”

“Just Ducky will do!” The ME called after Morgan Harrison’s retreating back and received a jaunty wave in reply.

With a sigh, Ducky made his way out of the house. With both Tony and Gibbs on a case, he had a busy day ahead of him and, while Ducky was still a little angry with Jethro, it was difficult to avoid conversation with his friend without Tony there to act as a buffer. It was remarkable how much easier working with Jethro was when Tony was around.

 

~O

 

The scene was buzzing by the time Tony and his team got to the Army-Navy club. Men and women in fatigues were, well Tony wasn’t sure what exactly they were doing other than messing with his crime scene. Just like Gibbs, Tony didn’t like to share until he knew the other party was competent. 

“Are we sharing jurisdiction?” Michelle asked, hopping delicately out of the truck. 

“No,” Tony replied, “And that is a very emphatic ‘no’ my little padawan. If anyone tries to tell you any different feel free to inundate them with as much legal mumbo-jumbo as you can muster.”

“Mumbo jumbo?” Michelle echoed, feeling vaguely insulted. 

“Tell them whatever you want, whether it’s true or not, as long as it keeps them out of our way,” Tony clarified before turning to McGee.  
“Assume a hundred meter blast radius from the bunker,” Tony said. “You start at the woods and Michelle you start at the far side. Bag and tag anything that looks the teensiest bit hinky, even if it’s a feather.”

“Ah,” McGee opened his mouth to speak but found himself stuck on how to voice this particular request.

“Spit it out, McGee,” Tony urged.

“It’s just...poison ivy. I look at the stuff and I break out,” McGee admitted.

“Then take the other end, Michelle, you take the woods,” Tony said, exasperated. 

He shooed them away before taking in the scene at a glance, steeling himself for a fight over jurisdiction. He’d tossed and turned all night, eventually falling asleep around four in the morning only to be plagued by dreams featuring explosions and silver foxes. Tony was not in the mood to play nice and, since taking the role of team lead, had become increasingly aware of the reasons Gibbs played up his bastard persona. Jurisdiction rows were one of those reasons. 

He ducked under the tape that cordoned off the scene flashing his badge at the uniform that manned the perimeter, and was halfway to the bunker where the explosion occurred when he was stopped.

“Agent DiNozzo?” An older woman with sharp eyes and the kind of body language that suggested she was accustomed to being in a position of authority stepped in front of him. “Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Man, Army CID. I believe your Director called?”

“She did,” Tony said, flashing the Colonel a smile that was effortlessly charming and extending a hand. “It’s a pleasure Colonel Mann.” 

“Likewise,” she replied, shaking his hand. Tony suppressed a smirk at the surprise that flashed briefly through her eyes. Playing the bastard was effective but his way was a lot more fun.  
“I had EOD sweep the rest of the sand traps,” she continued as they approached site of the explosion. 

“They’re called bunkers,” Tony corrected with another smile, “And no offence, but my team will be giving the area another sweep.” 

“None taken but I doubt they’ll find anything. We’re very efficient,” Colonel Mann replied. Her smile was probably meant to be a little patronising and a little smug but, to Tony, it just looked forced. The Colonel was off guard and didn’t know how to take his seeming willingness to co-operate. That was good. 

“So, were there any witnesses or was Colonel Cooper golfing alone?” Tony asked. 

“He was with his son, Josh. The boy says he saw what he thought was a spider web in the bunker,” Hollis said.

“Hm, could have been a trip-wire?” Tony suggested, crouching to examine the immediate area from a level closer to the ground. 

“Possibly,” Hollis shrugged. “There’s not a lot to go on with this one but then we’ve got a lot of land to cover.”

“Eighteen holes on a golf course,” Tony said, sensing an opportunity to break the sad news to the Colonel that he really didn’t do joint investigations. 

“You want to divide them up?” Hollis suggested.

“Sure,” Tony grinned and stood, towering over Colonel Mann. “We’ll take the crime scene and you guys can take the other seventeen holes.” 

“You’re not taking away my crime scene,” Hollis Mann bristled. “This is the Army-Navy club, not the Navy-Army club.”

“With all due respect Lieutenant Colonel,” all traces of humour dropped from Tony’s face and his gaze was as direct and intense as he could muster when he turned it to the woman, “Marines do not fall under Army jurisdiction and we are investigating the death of a marine.” 

Colonel Mann was the first to break eye-contact and she was about to say something that was no doubt appropriately scathing when McGee interrupted them.

“Hey! I got some good news boss!” He called as he jogged up to them and it was the honorific that told Tony that McGee was reading his body language and acting accordingly. “Uh-am I interrupting something?” He asked, noting the tension between Tony and Colonel Mann.

“Nope, go ahead Tim,” Tony prompted. 

“I found this off the next tee,” McGee said, holding up something small and metal. “It was outside the blast radius so maybe the wind carried it. Looks like part of a detonator.”

“I checked the neighbouring tee’s myself,” Hollis Mann said and Tony didn’t care for what she was implying, neither did McGee.

“Well, maybe you should have checked the trashcans,” Tim said before turning to Tony. “Abby could have a field day with this,” he grinned.

“That’s what I’m counting on,” Tony replied. “Good work, McGee.”

“Thanks!” McGee beamed. Praise from Gibbs had been a rare gem. Praise from Tony was a little more free-flowing but all the sweeter for being so willingly, and earnestly, given. 

 

~O

 

Gibbs rubbed the back of his neck, fighting the urge to cringe at the tension in his back and shoulders. It was late, after nine pm, and he had stayed behind to do paperwork. It had been years since he’d done his own paperwork but James and Harrison were too new and Ziva, still technically a Mossad Officer, was ineligible for the task. 

Putting his signature on the last of the forms, orders for supplies for the truck, Gibbs capped his pen and stacked the papers in his out-box. He’d get someone to drop them down to admin in the morning. Screwing his eyes shut, Gibbs rubbed briefly at the dull throb behind his temple before rising. He holstered his gun and clipped his badge to his belt. Slinging his jacket over his arm, Gibbs shouldered his bag and stepped around his desk, preparing to leave. 

The bullpen was mostly dark and empty, with only a handful of people still in the building. Most of them were the night watch and janitorial crew doing their rounds but, as Gibbs strode towards the elevators, movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention. Turning he found his eyebrows rising at the scene presented. Tony was bent over paperwork, much as Gibbs had been earlier. While there was nothing truly surprising about that, Gibbs still found himself pausing. Gibbs had been stuck at the office most of the day, checking up on the building contractor that had had access to the house and pulling up Corporal Finns service record book.. Well, he’d ordered Harrison to do that but the guy was so wet behind the ears that Gibbs had ended up ‘showing’ him how to get things done fast. 

Tony’s team had been in and out of the office, working a joint investigation with Army CID. At first, Gibbs had found himself annoyed. He’d taught Tony better than to assume someone was capable because they had a fancy rank. Then he’d seen the pissed off look on that Lieutenant Colonel who’d been accompanying him and annoyance faded to smug satisfaction. Leave it to DiNozzo to piss someone off without actually giving them valid reason to be pissed off. Gibbs would bet his bottom dollar that the Lieutenant Colonel was waiting for DiNozzo to slip up so she could assume command of the investigation. Well, that just wasn’t gonna happen.

Still, Gibbs tilted his head to the side as he examined the man he’d trained and moulded into an Agent that would most likely surpass Gibbs’ own solve rate one day. Tony’s back was straight, his neck and shoulders forming a solid, graceful line that did not diminish the strength and breadth beneath. His shirt sleeves were rolled up, a look that would have been almost sloppy on anyone else but if there was anything Tony’s upper-class upbringing was good for, it was to give the man an innate sense of elegance and grace which Tony usually downplayed with inappropriate jokes and endless movie references. 

Gibbs’ gaze travelled over corded forearms and long fingers that curved easily around a pen. Fingers that could were as at ease curved around a gun as they were dancing over the keys of a piano. He took in the fine bone structure of his jaw and nose, set off by lips that were unexpectedly soft and full when they weren’t stretched into a shit-eating grin or superficial leer. Tony’s eyelashes were also longer and thicker than expected, Gibbs mused. His vantage point meant that he could make out the way the short hair curved, revealing a glimpse of green beneath. 

Suddenly, Gibbs realised that he'd been staring at Tony like a fool for the past ten minutes. Scowling, he turned sharply on his heel and left. Whatever happened to avoiding complications? 

 

Tony only looked up once Gibbs had left. He'd felt the older man's stare like hot pokers boring into his skin. Daily interaction with Gibbs usually helped Tony reign in the urge to drape himself all over his boss (it was a classic case of practice makes perfect). Now, however, with Gibbs' sudden and inexplicable urge for space, that daily interaction had been taken away from him and Tony found it increasingly harder to hide the fact that he wanted to suck Gibbs' cock. Rubbing at his bleary eyes, and blaming his wayward thoughts on exhaustion, Tony stood and gathered his things. There was no way he'd be getting any more work done in his current frame of mind. 

Waving goodbye to the night-guards, Tony drove home with minimal distractions. It was kinda late and very few people were on the roads, making for hassle-free driving. There was something to be said about long hours. It took the stress out driving and Tony was able to cruise home, idly taking in the DC night life. When he got to his apartment complex, his was the only space still free. Well, that was nothing new there. His neighbours were pretty used to him coming and going at all times of day and he never really gave them reason to complain. Plus, a lot of people liked the idea of living near a federal agent although Tony couldn't really see what security they got out of him being away most of the time. 

Toeing off his shoes, Tony used his socked foot to nudge them neatly into place by the door before dropping his keys next to the phone. He padded to his bedroom, laying his badge on the bedside table and putting his gun in the drawer. His suit was shook out and hung back in the closet whilst his shirt went into the laundry basket. Finally, clad in boxers and socks, Tony turned towards his bed and found that he wasn't the least bit tired. Running a hand through his hair, Tony bit his lip. He wasn't in the mood for a movie and really just wanted to sleep. He knew he was to wired for repose, however. The not-quite-an-incident with Gibbs had left him buzzing and, yes, it was really kinda pathetic that one look from Gibbs could reduce him to this. Still, it was too late to go to a bar and pick up a lady so there was only one thing for it. 

Retrieving his laptop from the table in his lounge, Tony went back to his bedroom and stripped off his remaining clothes before sliding between the covers. He powered up the computer, accessing his bookmarks in a matter of moments. Tony, like any red-blooded male, had an extensive collection of porn. Anyone who knew him would have rolled their eyes at such a statement, saying that Tony's libido was far more active than that of 'any red-blooded male'. They were probably right but Tony didn't really spend much as much time thinking about his sex drive as he did thinking about sex and, while none of his friends would have been surprised at the vastness of his collection, a lot of them would have been stunned to find out that there wasn't only straight or lesbian porn on his laptop. Tony also had quite the library of gay porn.

He pursed his lips as he scrolled through his tags. He wasn't really in the mood for orgies, or chicks eating each other out. He didn't want to watch mechanics or businessmen or a groom seducing his new wife's brother. What Tony was in the mood for was...ah! There it was. It had only been a couple of weeks ago that Tony had stumbled upon someone who was now his favourite pornstar. Tall, with light blond hair, Brett Muscles was built like a track star, broad and toned without being overly ripped. He had a tattoo on his right bicep and his hair was a little long and slightly shaggy but what really drew Tony to him were his eyes. Brett Muscles had the most amazing pair of baby blues Tony had ever seen apart from Gibbs'. And yes, it was also kinda pathetic that Gibbs was influencing his choice of porn too. 

Deciding that his mind (and body judging by his semi-hard cock) had already decided what it wanted, Tony caved to the inevitable and clicked on a marine-themed video. Thankfully, there was minimal foreplay and soon the two men were lip-locked. Gibbs' lips were something Tony had fantasised about too many times to count. They were usually pulled tight with varying levels of annoyance and anger but sometimes it was the effort of holding back a grin that thinned Gibbs' lips. It was the latter that gave Tony a sense of pride little could match because, more often than not, it was him that made Gibbs want to smile. 

Especially during the first couple of years. At first, Tony had thought Gibbs was genuinely angry at his antics but, one day, he'd heard a chuckle the older man had released when he thought Tony was out of hearing range. Gibbs had soon learnt not to underestimate Tony's hearing but the incident had been enough to reassure Tony that Gibbs genuinely did think he was funny, he just wouldn't let it show. It seemed as though after Kate's death those incidents had been few and far between.

On screen, Brett Muscles was kneeling in front of the other guy, mouthing at his torso and fiddling with his belt. Tony's hand drifted over his own abdominals, the other hand sliding lower to loosely cup his erection. Gibbs had the most amazing body and Tony knew this because he had been privileged enough to glimpse it once when they'd both needed to shower after chasing a suspect had turned into a very dirty job, one that involved rain, mud and wet dogs. The shower had been brief and Tony hadn't really been able to look (he was too afraid of being caught) but what he had seen had made it necessary for him to keep his back to Gibbs until he'd been able to pull on pants. 

Even now, Tony could vividly remember abs more ripped than his own, offset by broad, sculpted shoulders and littered with sparse greyish silver hairs. The image was enough to make Tony's fingers tighten around his dick. As he watched Brett start to suck the other guys cock, Tony let his imagination run wild. Speculating about blowing Gibbs was something he indulged in more often than he should given their working relationship. Come to think of it, maybe now he didn't need to feel so guilty about his fellatio ridden thoughts. 

The camera zoomed in on Brett's face, on big blue eyes that looked up the person he was sucking off even as his cheeks hollowed and saliva dripped down the guys dick, and Tony nearly lost it. He increased the speed of his strokes, tightening his grip on the upstroke and letting the fingers of his other hand press more firmly against his chest, scraping blunt nails across his torso and over pebbled nipples. On screen the guy getting his brains sucked out through his cock was leaning against a desk, fatigues around his knees and t-shirt pushed up to expose ripped muscles. His head was thrown back, exposing long lines of throat and Tony idly noted that he'd love to bury his face in Gibbs' neck, to nip and suck at the sensitive skin there until he'd left a mark.

Brett was kneeling, his fatigues pulled tight across his butt and legs, his cock hanging free from his pants. The tip was swollen, angry red and his fingers were long and calloused where they curled around it. Gibbs had rough hands with surprisingly elegant fingers and even the the fleeting thought off Gibbs jacking himself off, of those long elegant fingers curled around his thick dick and blue eyes glazed with lust, was enough to bring Tony over the edge. 

He came with a strangled moan arching slightly off of the bed and, when he was done, automatically reached over for the tissues on his bedside to clean himself up before collapsing back against the covers. His heartbeat was loud in the silence of the room and, as he gathered himself, Tony found that pushing away the sudden wave of loneliness was almost second nature by now. 

 

~O

 

Ziva David was not in a good mood. Gibbs had ordered ground-penetrating radar equipment to do a sweep of the outside of the house Corporal Finn had been found in, equipment that usually had to be booked months in advance. Ziva had managed to get an emergency order out on it but the equipment had only arrived at dawn. She’d waited, all afternoon and evening and morning, with a new guy, for equipment that revealed nothing but a spade! Okay, so it was more than likely the same spade used to bury Corporal Finn but at the moment Ziva did not care. She was dirty and sweaty and desperately needed a change of clothes. 

Not bothering to head to the bathroom, Ziva stripped of her jumper to reveal the black vest she wore under. A quick spray of deodorant later and she was pulling on a fresh shirt. She took down her ponytail, brushing it out before putting it up again. When she looked up Brian James who had been her ‘backup’ last night was watching her with obvious envy.

“What?” Ziva asked, raising her eyebrows in question.

“I don’t have a change of clothes,” James lamented, glancing down at his crumpled suit. “I don't have deodorant either.”

Ziva lifted her can of spray and squirted some towards James.   
“There,” she grinned. “Now you smell of sandalwood.”

“Great,” James grumbled, brushing ineffectually at his clothes as if that would rid of him of the scent. “I smell like a chick.”

“I am sorry,” Ziva's voice turned dangerous and she stood from her desk, slowly advancing towards James. “Did you just call me a baby bird?”

“No,” James snapped, tired and dirty and irritable. “I called you a chick. What kind of spy doesn't speak English?”

“What kind of federal agent does not have the intelligence to anticipate his own, basic needs?” Ziva shot back, her eyes hardening. Tony and McGee would have known better than to question her abilities. 

“The kind who just became a federal agent!” James retorted, splaying his hands in frustration as he stalked from the building. 

Ziva watched him go with narrowed eyes, her bad mood lightening only slightly. Tony would have had no complaints in using her deodorant. He had done so before and, really, the scent was neither masculine nor feminine, one of the reasons Ziva wore it. 

“You should go easier on him,” a voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned to seen Tim watching her from his desk in the next cubicle. 

“You think I was wrong?” Ziva asked, cocking her head to the side. Tim usually saw her side of things.

“Yeah, Ziva,” McGee said. “I think you were wrong. You're the most senior agent on Gibbs' team. You need to help the new guys along, not make life more difficult for them.”

“He insulted me,” Ziva defended herself. “I could not just let that go, McGee.”

“He didn't insult you,” McGee replied. “He responded to your actions the way any guy would respond to your actions. You don't go around spraying people with your deodorant if they're not your friends, Ziva.”

“Tony would not have minded,” Ziva folded her arms across her chest, not seeing what the big deal was.

“Tony,” McGee laughed. “Is the exception to _every_ rule and,” McGee glanced at his watch, “he is going to kick my ass if I don't have something for him soon. Look,” he glanced up at the woman he still kind of thought of as family. “Just go easy on the new guys. Gibbs'll thank you for it.”

 

“Okay,” Ziva said after a long moment, her eyes lingering on McGee even after he turned back to his computer. It was only when Tony came striding around the corner, Michelle Lee scurrying behind him like a puppy, that Ziva turned away. Thinking about Tony always made something in her gut twist so Ziva usually tried not to think of him. 

Unknown to Ziva, both Tony and McGee had been well aware of her scrutiny. The two men exchanged a look, both knowing that the inscrutable look in her eyes did not bode well or the rest of Gibbs team. Tony raised his eyebrows in silent question, having seen the two talk and enquiring as to what was said. McGee merely shrugged. he’d tried to help, he really had. The problem was, Ziva missed the way things used to be even if she would never admit it. It was easy to spot because McGee missed the way things used to be as well. 

“McGee, go see if Abby’s finished processing the crime scene evidence, will you?” Tony asked, holding in a sigh. He wasn’t sure if Abby was still mad at him and didn’t really have the time right now to placate her. “Michelle, with me. We’re gonna speak to Madame Director.” 

“Sure, boss,” Michelle smiled at McGee as she passed, legs working overtime to keep up with Tony’s long strides. 

McGee returned the smile, amusement lighting his face for a moment. Michelle Lee was a Harvard law graduate. She was pretty and petite and highly intelligent but she was also strictly by-the-book. If Tim were honest, she was pretty easy to train in most aspects. She completed paperwork on time and didn’t mind spending extra time on the firing range or in the gym. It was the...creative solutions and thinking outside the box that field agents often had to employ to solve a case that stumped her. Michelle believed very strongly in upholding the law and Tim, still a bit of a rules and regulations guy himself, had turned to Tony for the best way to show her how to get around the rules when the need arose. This case was perfect for doing just that because it would also teach Michelle a bit about working ‘joint investigations’. She was doing well so far, soaking up information like a sponge and not once had she quoted the rules. Maybe they could all go out or drinks to celebrate once this case was wrapped up. 

It was only when Tim approached Abby’s lab and heard the slow, melancholy music wafting from the speakers that he realised he probably shouldn’t tell Abby just yet. She hadn’t quite taken to Michelle and was more than likely still at odds with Tony. 

“Hey Abs,” He greeted, sighing inwardly in relief when she turned the music of before turning to face him. “Tony wanted me to see if you’ve finished processing the crime scene evidence yet?”

“Why didn’t he come down himself?” Abby replied, eyes widening. “He’s still mad at me isn’t he? Oh Timmy, what am I gonna do? Gibbs is being all grumpy bear and Ziva’s turning in secret-ninja-assassin-extroadinaire again and they two new guys are complete jerks! Did you know they actually asked me if I was sure about my results? Of course I’m sure! And Tony’s still mad at me but I can’t blame him because I really was a jerk, and everything’s changing and I don’t know how to fix it! How do I fix this Timmy!”

“Well,” Tim said, drawing out the word a little. Abby really didn’t deal well with change but this time she was just going to have to learn. “You could start by apologising to Tony.”

“But he knows I didn’t mean it right?” Abby’s eyes were wide and imploring and glistening with unshed tears. “I mean, he _has_ to know that I didn’t actually think he got Gibbs kicked off the team!”

“I’m sure he does, Abby,” Tim said, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder. “But he really needs to hear it from you as well. We really haven’t been great friends to Tony lately.” 

“Yeah,” Abby nodded, sniffling a little and wiping her eyes with the tips of her fingers. “I’m going to do that, McGee. I’m going to give the best darned apology in the whole darned world.”

“Good,” McGee nodded. Tony deserved the best darned apology in the whole darned world. “Now can we get back to the evidence?”

“Sure, but Tony’s not gonna like what I’ve found,” Abby started to say before pausing and turning to look at Tim with an odd little expression. “McGee?”

“Yes Abby?”

“Thank you,” Abby said, winding her arms around his neck in a quick but tight hug. “You’re a good SFA and an even better friend.”

If Abby noticed the way McGee’s face flamed red from the compliment she didn’t show it but, as she turned back to her spectrometer, her lips curved into an amused and knowing smile. Timmy really was too cute. 

 

~O

His entire body ached and it made no sense at all. Okay so the warehouse had been rigged with a bomb but the army’s explosive ordinance disposal unit had gotten there before it detonated. Tony hadn’t been blown up or shot or stabbed. He hadn’t even had a suspect to chase. And yet his entire body ached. 

As his team plus Colonel Mann entered headquarters, immediately heading towards the elevators, Tony fought the urge to slump. Not even his ‘date’ with Mr Muscles last night had been enough to relax him enough for sleep to take hold and Tony had lied in bed most of the night, staring at the ceiling and wondering what the hell he was supposed to do. He’d hoped his lunch date with Jeanne would take his mind off of Gibbs and Ziva and Abby and the way everything had seemingly gone to hell in a handbasket but, funny and beautiful as Jeanne was, she was just another assignment and not enough to distract him or long. 

As if the fates were conspiring to make his life more difficult, the elevator paused between floors and Tony barely had time to register unreadable blue eyes before Gibbs and his team were sliding into the elevator. Tony shifted, making space and almost said something but then realised he didn’t know what to say.

“Tony, McGee,” Gibbs greeted and Ziva offered her former team-mates a tight smile. 

“Gibbs, Ziva,” Tony easily returned the greeting. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Working late, Tony?” Ziva smirked.

“As always, Ziva,” Tony replied, his smile equally mysterious. 

A thick silence fell and James and Morgan glanced at each other. Everyone knew Agent Gibbs had relinquished control of the MCRT to Agent DiNozzo and that, when he had done so, Ziva had immediately requested a transfer to Gibbs’ team. Nobody knew the reasons behind the decision but the bond between the former team-mates had been legendary. That was before Gibbs had come out of retirement. Tim was just as uncomfortable but hid it better. He fought the urge to fidget and marvelled, not for the first time, at Tony’s acting skills. Thankfully the elevator ride was brief and the two teams piled out of the elevator, immediately heading in opposite directions without further interaction. 

“McGee!” Tony’s voice was sharper than he intended as frustration and exhaustion robbed him of some of his usual levity. He turned to find McGee already at his computer. 

“On it, Tony,” McGee said, fingers typing rapidly at his keyboard. 

“What’s he doing?” It was Colonel Mann who spoke.

“The CIA refuses to let us talk to their source directly,” Tony explained.

“That doesn’t mean you can hack into their database!” Colonel Mann’s alarm was evident.

“Oh we’re not hacking into their database,” McGee explained and Michelle almost deflated in relief along with Colonel Mann. “We’re hacking into Homeland Security. They host a redundant CIA archive.”

“Alright,” Colonel Mann sighed. “But I have to warn you, my superiors won’t like it.”

“So don’t tell them,” Tony absently offered as he moved to stand behind McGee.

“That would be unethical,” Hollis Mann was clearly disapproving.

“So then tell them,” Michelle took a deep breath and gathered her courage, gazing levelly at the Colonel. “By the time you do I’ll have obtained a warrant for the information. Judge Walker is my Godfather, it won’t be difficult to get.” 

Hollis stared at her for a moment and Michelle kept her back straight and chin up. She didn’t raise her gaze causing Colonel Mann to have to stoop slightly to look down at her.  
“Fine,” Hollis said, turning and striding from the room. “Let me know if you find anything.”

The three NCIS agents waited until the elevator doors had closed behind the Colonel before allowing their laughter free. 

“Good work, Michelle!” McGee said, flashing a grin at her even as he continued to type. He had long since passed Homeland Security’s firewall and was now searching through their database. 

“We’ll make a field agent out of you yet, my little padawan!” Tony grinned and clapped her on the back. 

“I got something,” Tim said and Michelle and Tony quickly moved to read over his shoulder. 

“Mamoun Sharif,” Tony said. 

“Lebanese,” Michelle added, “Arrested in Beirut for extortion but co-operated with Interpol. The CIA kept him on retainer and he now owns a convenience store in...Roslyn, Virginia.” 

“Okay!” Tony ordered. “Let’s go people! We got ourselves a Lebanese extortionist to interrogate.” 

 

~O

 

Gibbs fought the urge to take a baseball bat to his computer. He’d been peacefully typing up his report when the screen had blanked. It took him longer than he wanted to admit to figure out that he’d _nudged_ the power cable with his foot and the whole thing had shut down. Now he had to start from the beginning. Gibbs really, really wanted to take a baseball bat to the piece of crap. What the hell was wrong with hand written reports? Why the hell did they have to type the damned things anyway?

“Problems?” Ziva asked, leaning a hip against her desk as she slung her bag over her shoulder. 

“You still here?” Gibbs scowled at her. “You that eager to work Officer David I can easily find something for you to do.” 

“No, thank you,” Ziva’s expression was carefully neutral as she straightened. “Goodnight Gibbs,” 

Gibbs didn’t acknowledge the sentiment as he turned back to his computer. The past couple of days had been hell and Ziva had done little to help. The probies were trying but, in their eagerness to please, ended up making silly mistakes or overstepping their boundaries. Ziva, with her customary lack of tolerance for incompetence, had openly scoffed. Neither James nor Harrison had taken kindly to what was meant to be teasing rather than ridicule and Gibbs could not blame either man. Tony and McGee were special. Tony had enough masks of his own to be able to recognise Ziva’s tendencies to snap for what they were and McGee was so accustomed to dealing with Tony, a man Gibbs himself could never properly read, that Ziva’s defences had been relatively easy to breach. James and Harrison had no such experience and saw the Mossad officer as superior and severely lacking anything resembling tact. 

Normally Gibbs would sympathise with Ziva. With Eli David as a father how was she supposed to have an people skills? She was willing to learn and, on any other day, Gibbs would have been willing to teach. Today, however, he was tired and angry. Corporal Finn had tricked two woman out of their money. Had deceived them with such ease it was sickening. Gibbs, who still had gaps in his memories and was feeling a vulnerability that increased his anger and frustration at life in general, could empathise pretty well with people prone to deception right now. He was constantly second guessing the motives of the people surrounding him and that really didn’t do much to help his black mood. 

Gibbs was so deep in thought that he didn’t immediately hear the soft ‘ding’ that announced the arrival of the elevator. He did, however, hear the heavy footsteps and soft curses. His eyes narrowed, not immediately recognising the figure that stumbled into the elevator into empty bullpen in the dim lighting. Then green eyes met blue and Gibbs was surging to his feet.

“What the hell happened to you!” Gibbs snarled, crossing to Tony’s side in a handful of strides. He placed a hand at the younger man’s elbow, another on his back as he did a quick evaluation of his appearance. Tony’s clothes were rumpled, dirty and torn in places. There was ash and soot on his face and hair, the dark dust not covering the bruises and scrapes that littered Tony’s body and face. 

“Jesus, DiNozzo,” Gibbs exhaled as he helped Tony to his chair. “Why the hell aren’t you at a hospital.”

“I don’t need a hospital,” Tony managed to smile as he struggled to to flinch away from Gibbs. The older man’s hands were hot against arm and back, even through the material of his clothes. “It was just the aftershocks of a bomb, boss. We managed to escape the worst of it.”

“Just the aftershocks!” Gibbs exploded. “Do you hear yourself? Where the hell is McGee? he should have dragged your ass to the damn hospital!”

“Gibbs,” Tony steeled himself, taking a deep breath and putting every ounce of authority he’d ever had into his voice. It came out soft but commanding and was enough to make Gibbs' gaze swivel to him from where it had been drifting towards the elevators once more. Tony almost faltered under the sheer intensity of his reaction to having Gibbs so close once again but, for the millionth time, he thanked his shitty excuse for a father for making him so good at pretending. 

“I am _fine_. I’m just going to file my report and shower and then I have a date with this gorgeous doctor...” He let his eyes glaze over and a hazy sort of smile curve his lips and managed to keep the expression even as Gibbs stood abruptly and stepped back.

“Fine,” Gibbs’ concern morphed into anger at Tony’s lack of attention to his own wellbeing. You want to carry on hurting, go right ahead! I don’t give a damn anymore.”

He didn’t mean it, of course. Tony knew it and Gibbs knew it but Gibbs was angry. He didn’t know where he stood with DiNozzo anymore. He didn’t know where he stood with _anyone_ anymore. Grabbing his coat, Gibbs stormed from the bullpen, and it was only when the elevator doors had closed safely behind him that Tony let himself slump. He buried his face in his hands, blinking back the tears that stung his eyes. He was sore and tired and Gibbs cutting words were more hurtful than they should have been. Tony _knew_ Gibbs was speaking out of anger but right now, he couldn’t make himself _believe_ it. 

They had managed to get most of the civilians out of the blast radius and Tony had made sure that everyone else had followed his instructions and got the hell away before they were spotted and the bomb was detonated. He himself had stayed and talked to Abraham, using a cap to hide his face. EOD had arrived before the bomb had detonated but it was close. Tony had been on the edges of the blast radius and was a bit banged up but nothing was broken and everyone else was fine. He had sent McGee and Michelle home and come to hand in his report thinking that the bullpen would be quiet and he could have some time to pull himself together before meeting Jeanne. 

Right. Because that had worked out so well. Sighing, Tony scrubbed at his face. Taking a few deep breaths to steady himself before rising. He was due to meet Jeanne in forty minutes. His report would have to wait until the morning until he could hand in the one for tonight’s date as well. At least he had convinced Jenny to keep his profession as an NCIS agent. Yes, it was risky and Renee was likely to be suspect of his daughter’s federal agent boyfriend but, all intel suggested Jeanne was ignorant of her father’s crimes and, this way, Tony could easily explain away his odd hours and the never-ending parade of injuries that defined his career. 

With a weariness that soaked to his bones, Tony rose from the chair and made his way towards the showers. He would have time to figure out what to do about Gibbs later but, right now, he still had work to do.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony starts getting used to being team leader and McGee starts to get used to Tony being team leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers in this chapter for 'Twisted Sister'.

The room was filled with fit, intelligent twenty something’s, all of whom _knew_ they were fit and intelligent. Of course, being part of the advanced investigative and crime scene analysis class would be enough to make even the most humble person feel at least a little smug. The class was one of FLETCs most popular, and also one of the most difficult to get into and being selected to take part in the programme was no small honour. 

Excited tittering lanced through the room as the students wondered who their instructors would be. Maybe someone from the FBI? Or perhaps the NSA? The possibilities were endless and the mere thought of the many elite agencies their instructor could belong to was enough to fuel their imaginations for days. As it was they did not have to wait much longer as the door slid open and a tall, well dressed man walked in. His hair was neatly cut and brushed, his suit obviously designer and his eyes were a startling shade of green as they swept over the students. One girl sighed. More than a few boys scowled. 

“Good morning,” Tony smiled as he pushed down his nervousness and leant against the desk at the front of the room. “I am Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, team lead for the MCRT at NCIS.” 

The class immediately sat up and paid closer attention. Civilians may never have heard of NCIS but, as the agency in charge of what was historically the country’s first line of defence, it was one of the most sought after federal agencies after the FBI and NSA. 

“First of all, let me congratulate you all on making this class,” Tony smiled and remembered what Jenny had told him about the class he’d be teaching. “I’ve been told how difficult it is to get in here so...yeah, well done.”

The students shifted and a few beamed but Tony’s attention was drawn to the boy who raised his hand.  
“Yes?” Tony let his voice trail off in question. 

“Kyle Brown, sir,” the boy answered. “Um, it sounds like you didn’t attend this class?”

“No,” Tony shook his head. “I did not.”

“I thought it was a compulsory module for field agents,” Another girl spoke up, getting a few nods of agreement.

“It probably is,” Tony shrugged, “But I had six years of law enforcement experience , most of which were as a Detective, before coming to NCIS. I was no stranger to crime scenes. But moving on,” Tony grinned at the class, “who can tell me...” the shrill sound of a ringing cell phone pierced through the room and Tony held up a hand in apology, “Excuse me for a moment,” he told the class before flipping open his phone.  
“Yeah, DiNozzo.”

“Boss,” Michelle Lee’s slightly breathless voice filtered through his earpiece. “We got a case. A sailor was found dead at Waverly campus. I told dispatch that we’re supposed to be off rotation but they wouldn’t listen and I know that McGee’s sick and you have this class but I didn’t...”

“Whoa, slow down, my little padawan,” Tony soothed as his lips pursed in a thought and he cast a contemplative glance towards the class. “Gear up and gas the truck, Michelle. I’ll meet you at the University.” 

Another phone call and twenty minutes later, Tony was ushering a group of excited FLETC students toward body.

“You brought your FLETC class here?” Michelle paused and looked up from her sketch, surprise evident in her eyes.

“Yes, I did.” Tony grinned, “I always thought learning should be a hands on experience.” He winked at Michelle before turning to face the class.  
“Okay,” Tony raised his voice, garnering the attention of the assembled students. “Rule number one, under no circumstances are you allowed to move from your current positions. If I see you do anything other than breathe or talk, you flunk my class. Second, no touching! And I do mean, no touching. That extends to anything not on your immediate persons. Unless, of course, some of you are dating and want to hold hands or whatever kids do these days. Then that will be...” 

Michelle cleared her throat and Tony trailed off, belatedly realising that he’d strayed from the point.   
“Anyway,” Tony said, ignoring the snickers from the students. “No moving, no touching and if you have any questions you can ask myself or Agent Lee,” 

“I thought that investigative teams were four man cells, Sir,” A brunette with narrow framed glasses spoke. 

“They usually are,” Tony nodded as prepared his camera. “My senior field agent is out sick and I still haven’t filled the fourth spot so, for the moment, it’s just the two of us. The Director will be sending over two agents from a team that’s off rotation to help out, though. They should be here any minute.” 

As if on cue, Tony spotted two men hurrying towards them and immediately recognised them as Brian James and Morgan Harrison, Gibbs’ probies. Huh, seemed like newbies were Jenny’s latest charity project. 

“Okay, everyone,” Tony said as James and Harrison ducked under the crime scene tape. “Say hello to Agent’s James and Harrison. Go easy on ‘em, okay?”

“Agent DiNozzo?” Morgan Harrison spoke. “Agent Gibbs said to tell you that you need to get your own team and not steal his.”

“I’m pretty sure he didn’t _actually_ mean for you to tell me that,” Tony smirked. “Gibbs vents a lot, you may have noticed.” 

“What do you need us to do, Agent DiNozzo?” Bradley James asked hiding a smirk as Morgan shifted beside him.

“Okay, the first rule of working a crime scene,” Tony said, raising his voice so that the class could hear him, “Use your initiative. What do you think you should be doing, James?”

“Um? Photo’s?” James asked more than stated. 

“Yeah,” Tony’s expression and tone of voice suggested that that was the obvious answer and Michelle ducked her head to hide her smile. 

“Harrison,” Tony turned to the other newbie, raising his eyes in question.

“Uh, I’ll take the crime scene notes?” Morgan Harrison guessed. 

“No,” Tony immediately vetoed that idea. “ _I’ll_ take the crime scene notes. You can get statements from the man who called this in.” 

“Okay,” Harrison started to walk away but paused after a few steps, turning back to Tony with a sheepish smile on his face. “Who called this in again?”

“That would be him,” Tony smirked, pointing over to a guy who was standing beside the crime scene tape, watching the cheerleaders who were practicing on the other side of the quad. 

“Okay, on it sir!” Harrison practically saluted as he jogged towards the civilian and Michelle ducked her head to stifle a laugh that threatened to break free.

“Don’t call me, Sir!” Tony called after the retreating Agent. “And that goes for you too,” He added, turning to the students who were watching with ill-hidden amusement. 

“Gibbs rubbing off on you, Agent DiNozzo?” a familiar, aged voice interrupted and, as one, the crowd of students turned to look as Ducky approached. “And what do we have here? I assume Director Sheppard is aware of this…gathering?”

“Of course she is,” Tony scoffed. “In fact she wholly approves of hand-on learning.”

“Really?” Jimmy grinned as he crouched beside Ducky. “You sure she’s not just glad you didn’t take the excuse to blow off the class?”

“There is that,” Tony inclined his head in acknowledgement, surveying James from the corner of his eyes to make sure that the crime scene photos were being taken properly. So, when James turned to inspect the rest of the crime scene stepping behind some bushes to make sure he didn’t miss anything before pausing, the line of his shoulders stiffening, Tony was quick to notice.

“Alright there, James?” Tony called.

“Uh, yes sir. I mean, Agent DiNozzo. Only…” He trailed off, glancing uncertainly over his shoulder at Tony.

“Spit it out, Rookie,” Tony prodded, striding over to the younger man.

“I think I’ve found more bodies,” James said. “Ten of them, to be exact.” 

The crowd of FLETC students perked up at that, an excited murmur running through them as they stood on the tips of their toes and strained to see past the bushes. Ducky tutted with disapproval and Tony raised an eyebrow as he levelled a look at the students. 

“I’m glad that murder excites you,” he said, voice smooth and unaffected but the reprimand was obvious. “But here’s the conundrum…the bodies aren’t human. They’re goldfish.” 

The looks on the students faces were hilarious, an identical expression of open-mouthed disbelief echoing throughout the gathering. Tony smirked at them and returned to his notes, talking out loud as he pointed out various items of interest to the class. Inwardly he was waiting until he saw Jeanne that evening, she was going to get a kick out of hearing how Tony, of all people, had to play the stern tutor.   
But tutor he did, explaining the process behind evidence gathering, how to take proper notes and asking the odd question to get the students thinking. Thus it was an incredibly giddy group that made its way back to FLETC headquarters, having been released from the crime scene. Naturally word got out and it was one very pleased NCIS Director that cornered Tony upon his return to the office.

“I hear that the field trip was a success,” Jenny smiled at Tony as he dropped his backpack to the floor.

“Did you expect otherwise?” Tony smirked, wide and confident. 

“No,” Jenny shook her head, her smile turning a little fond before she looked back up at the agency’s newest team lead. “But you did. You did an excellent job today, Tony and you made this agency proud. Congratulations.”

“Uh, not that I’m not flattered Jenny but shouldn’t you be saving the ‘thank you’ for _after_ we’ve closed the case?” Tony asked, his eyebrows rising a little in surprise.

“No,” Jenny smirked as she turned to leave. “You don’t get a thank you for doing your job, DiNozzo.”

“But I get one for babysitting?” Tony called after her but Jenny kept walking, smirking to herself when she heard him huff out a breath.   
“Because that makes so much sense,” Tony grumbled softly before turning to his makeshift team. 

“James, Morgan, what are you two doing here?” He asked and the two men shifted before answering.

“Um, waiting for orders?” James asked instead of stated and Tony rolled his eyes. With that sort of attitude he could understand why Gibbs had nicknamed them Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-dee. 

“No you’re not,” Tony said. “You’re going to go home and leave the investigating to the professionals. Also, a word of advice? Never tell Gibbs you’re ‘waiting for orders’ unless you want to find yourself rooting through vomit and trashcans for the rest of your careers.”  
And with that Tony turned, motioning for Michelle to follow as he strode from the bullpen. 

“What do you need, boss?” Michelle asked, tossing back the locks of hair that fell into her eyes as she hurried to keep pace with Tony.

“For you to go see what Abby’s got,” Tony replied, glancing down at her. “And Michelle, if she gives you a hard time you let me know okay?” 

“Sure thing, boss,” Michelle nodded and scurried off down a corridor. Tony let out a sigh as he made his way down to autopsy. Abby was one of the most kind-hearted people he knew but she was also easily excited and prone to lapses of judgement. He’d had too much experience seeing her make people dance to her tune to think that she wouldn’t do the same to Michelle and Michelle had enough to deal with already. Being thrown onto the MCRT, into high pressure situations that were a bit over you head as well as being part of a team that was a man short was not the easiest way to be inducted into the Agency. If there was one thing Tony learnt from Gibbs it was that your team was your family and it was Tony’s job to protect them. Sometimes even from each other. 

 

~O

 

Tim sighed and massaged his temples in an attempt to fend of the headache building behind his eyes. It was turning out to be a really messed up day. First his sister shows up in the middle of the night with blood on her clothes, claiming she killed somebody then, whilst McGee was retracing her steps, Sarah disappears and doesn't even have to courtesy to answer her damn phone! Another sigh escaped Tim and he slammed his phone down on the table after yet another unsuccessful attempt to contact Sarah. 

Standing, he took the few steps from his lounge to his kitchen and filled a glass with water. Maybe he was taking the wrong approach. The moment he had realised that Sarah might be in trouble, Tim's first instinct had been to protect. Sarah was his little sister, the girl who lived to show him up. How was he supposed to do anything other than protect her? Nobody could ever accuse Tim of being a lousy brother and so he had fought the urge to call Gibbs and the bigger urge to call Tony. Gibbs had requested a different team and so McGee had lost the privilege of having the bastard in his corner but, even if they were all still one team, McGee still probably wouldn't have gone to Gibbs for help. 

It wasn't that Tim didn't trust Gibbs. On the contrary he trusted him with his life. It was more the fact that Sarah could have been drugged and hallucinating and, in such a state, she could have done something that Gibbs would be unable to ignore. Tim, however, had no such reservations. Even if Sarah had done something regrettable, she was his sister and Tim would do everything in his power to protect her from the fallout. No, calling Gibbs was out of the question.

The real dilemma lay with Tony. Despite his easy going persona, Tony had an even straighter moral compass that Gibbs did. Everything Tim knew about him pointed towards keeping Sarah well and truly away from him but...but something was making him hesitate. It wasn't the fact that their team structure had only recently changed, it wasn't that Tim thought Tony would ignore the evidence if it pointed towards Sarah having mur....having done something regrettable. It was more the fact that Tim knew that Toy would have his back even if Sarah had landed herself in trouble...especially if Sarah were in trouble.

Where Gibbs had a black and white vision of crimes, Tony saw the shades of grey that came with humanity. He would find out the truth and, if the perpetrator were a victim themselves then Tony would do anything to help them, no matter who they were. That would only be doubly true for Sarah. How many times had Tim watched Tony comfort people who had struck out in self-defence, to make sure they weren't thrown in front of ruthless attorneys and prosecutors without back-up, without someone in their corner? The answer was too many times for him to believe keeping Tony out of the loop was a wise course of action. 

Decision made, Tim scooped up his phone and keys and made his way out of his apartment. Tony should have been the first person he called and Tim was going to rectify that mistake straight away. 

 

~O

 

Tony stood at the outside the elevators on forensics, hidden from the view from the large glass doors, and tried to steel himself. Michelle had been playing go-between for him and Abby for far longer than she should have been and Tim had too much on his plate right now. He didn't need a hyper Goth with a thousand questions giving him more of a headache than he already had. So it was up to Tony to find out what Abby had learnt from their evidence. God. Where was a class of over-eager FLETC students to hide behind when you needed them? 

Taking a deep breath, Tony pushed back his shoulder and schooled his expression into one of polite neutrality before turning the corner and pushing open the doors to forensics.

“Tony!” Abby squealed as he entered. She took a few, hurried steps forward before noticing the absence of his usual grin and faltering. “What's wrong? Are you still angry at me? Because I sent you those flowers, did you get them? And there was a note. Please tell me they didn't forget the note-”

“Abby,” Tony cut smoothly into her monologue. “I got your note, and the flowers too. That's not why I'm here.”

“It's not?” Abby asked, eyes wide and voice soft because Tony said he'd gotten the black roses she sent him so he must know she was sorry. He didn't look like he'd forgiven her though and Tony always forgave her. 

“No,” Tony shook his head and fought the urge to cave to her puppy dog eyes. If Abby couldn't understand what was wrong with her apology then she obviously needed a very big reality check.   
“Did you get the call log from that cell phone we retrieved?”

“Yeah,” Abby nodded and crossed to where the evidence from their current case was displayed. “There's like 15 missed calls. Somebody's really been trying to get a hold of this person. I can run the number?”

“Don't bother,” Tony sighed. “It's McGee's.”

“McGee's?” Abby's brow scrunched in confusion. “As in Timmy's? Why would he be calling your prime suspect?”

“Because,” the clusterfuck that this day had turned into weighted heavily in Tony's voice, “Our prime suspect is Sarah McGee. Tim's sister.” 

“Oh,” Abby blinked. For once, she was at a loss for words. “That's...not good.”

“No,” Tony agreed. “It's not good at all. Which is why we need to go through everything with a fine toothed comb. She's his _sister_ Abby.”

“Sure Tony,” Abby nodded. “I can be precise. I can be so precise I'll practically recalibrate these machines. You can count on me. And my babies. You can count on us.”

“Good,” Tony nodded his acknowledgement and turned to leave before pausing. “And Abby? Don't tell the Director.” 

Abby mimed zipping her lips shut and the corners of Tony's lips twitched upwards before he left, the door to the lab slamming shut behind him. It wasn't a smile. Compared to his usual grins it wasn't even a hint of a smile but it was a reaction. It was a _positive_ reaction and it went a long way towards telling Abby that Tony was still her friend. She just had to find the proper way to apologise. Black roses obviously weren't gonna cut it. 

 

~O

 

“No way! He wrote a book?” Michelle Lee's excited voice easily carried over from the elevators to where Gibbs was at his desk, reviewing his team's reports from their last case. 

“Yep,” the girl with her nodded. 

“And the character's are called Tibbs, Tommy and Lisa?” Michelle asked, her incredulity obvious. 

“Yeah. Subtle, isn't he?” the girl's eyebrows lifted in question even as a hint of something resembling exhaustion dulled her responses.

“Gossiping ladies?” A new voice cut in and Gibbs stifled a smirk at the way Tony stepped out from behind a corner just as the two girls turned to face him, making it look like he had been behind them all this time. Looked like DiNozzo had picked up a thing or two.   
“I asked you to escort Sarah over here, Michelle,” Tony continued. “I didn't mean for you two to become BFFs.”

“Sarah was just telling me about the book McGee wrote, Boss,” Michelle grinned up at Tony, unrepentant. “It's about LJ Tibbs and his team, Tommy and Lisa.”

Tony regarded the two women for a moment before turning sharp green eyes on Tim who was looking a little uncomfortable. 

“There is a story here,” Tony slowly said. “And I'm sure it's a very good one, but it will have to wait. Tim, take Sarah down to Abby then go with Michelle to interview Jim Petty's girlfriend.”

“Sure Tony,” Tim sighed before putting a hand on the girl's back and leading her down to forensics. “C'mon Sarah.” 

As they disappeared from sight Tony took a breath and turned towards Gibbs, not showing the slightest bit of surprise when he found himself already under the older man's regard. Instead he walked easily over to his former boss and dropped into the chair in front of his desk. 

“Don't you have work to do DiNozzo?” Gibbs snapped, irritated at having been caught looking. 

“Yes,” Tony nodded. “But first I need your help.”

“Not your boss anymore, DiNozzo. I'm not here to hold your hand.” Gibbs turned his attention back to the paperwork on his desk.

“What about Director Sheppard's hands?” Tony lifted both brows in question. “Any chance you could hold them?”

Gibbs glanced sharply up at that but didn't speak. Luckily, he didn't need to.

“Sarah McGee is our main suspect in a murder investigation.” Tony said, cutting straight to the point. “The Director has been...around a lot lately and I was just wondering if there was any way you could...talk to her? Maybe request better agents that Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-dee? It would help McGee focus a lot more if he didn't have to worry about the Director forcing our hand.”

“You can't handle your team DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked. 

Tony was silent for a moment, his expression giving away none of his thoughts and Gibbs was hit by the sudden memory of a blinding white grin and twinkling green eyes as Tony propped his feet on his desk and traded barbs with Kate. 

“You know what,” Tony said and he stood. “You're right. My team, my problem. Thanks for your time, Gibbs.”   
Before Gibbs could blink he was walking away, strides long and unhurried but still carrying him away from Gibbs at a remarkable pace. 

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs barked but it was too late, Tony had already disappeared.  
Well damn, how was Gibbs supposed to know that Tony would take his words as refusal? Wasn't this the same guy that had worked under him for the last six years? Shouldn't DiNozzo know better? Sighing Gibbs threw done his pen and grabbed his coat. He needed coffee if he was gonna sweet-talk Jen for an afternoon. 

 

~O

 

It had been a hell of a long day. Tony pulled the cap off of a bottle of beer and sank down onto his sofa, sighing as he put his feet up on the table and reached for the remote. Jenny had been successfully kept out of the loop until the security guard and cheerleader had been brought in and Tony had left a massive thermos of coffee on Gibbs' desk. He was under no illusions as to whom he had to thank for the Director's uncharacteristic absence. 

Sarah's name had been cleared and Tim had taken his sister home for a well deserved rest. Michelle had also finished her report quickly and efficiently and headed home, more than ready to avail of the off-time they were already supposed to be on. Tony had stayed behind long enough to look over their reports before also calling it a day. He was supposed to meet Jeanne tonight but had begged off, giving her the footnotes version of his day and she had been appropriately sympathetic. Seriously the woman was a godsend. 

It was then that a knock on his door roused Tony from the half-asleep state of relaxation he'd fallen into and he grudgingly got up to answer it. 

“Jeanne,” Tony blinked when he saw the statuesque brunette. “What are you doing here?”

“Hello to you too, Tony,” Jeanne grinned as she slipped past him and into the apartment. “I realise you're tired so since you couldn't make dinner so I decided to bring dinner to you,” she held up a bottle of wine. 

“Last I checked,” Tony grinned and stepped closer, “alcohol did not pass as dinner.”

“Oh you're talking about the main course?” Jeanne feigned surprise.   
“Well, that...” She trailed off, fingers unknotting the belt that held her coat closed. The material slipped from her shoulders, exposing the _very_ short, _very_ tight, _very_ low cut slip Jeanne wore underneath. 

“Jeanne,” Tony breathed and she stepped out of her heels and padded barefoot up to him. 

“Agent DiNozzo,” Jeanne's voice was a low purr and she looked up at him through her eyelashes. “I've been a _bad_ girl.”

“Is that so,” Tony's eyes darkened as he fingered the hem of her slip before pushing the material upwards and grabbing her hips, pulling her against him. “Bad enough for handcuffs?”

“Oh most definitely,” Jeanne groaned her agreement, letting her head fall backwards to expose more of her throat to Tony's wandering mouth and hooking her leg around his waist, grinding her hips against his. 

Tony echoed the movement and let himself get lost in Jeanne, her soft sighs and softer skin helping him forget all about electric blue eyes and friends that didn't even tell him they had a sister. When another knock sounded on Tony's door, both he and Jeanne were too far gone to answer it.


End file.
